Golden Yokai
Golden Yokai (カネクジラ Golden Youkai) is a golden dinosaur-like yokai from space and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Golden Yokai is bestial and has a bad temper, as well as greedy and gold-obsessed. Outside of his love for gold, the only thing that seems to be on his mind is to cause careless amounts of destruction. History Debut and Death: Malice is Golden Golden Yokai appeared in Takamatsu where he flew down from a meteor and began his rampage when he emerged from a river near a pagoda, quickly making his way onto the streets. Golden Yokai breathed his poisonous gas as he rampages through the streets, then also shooting out some golden "bullets" from his mouth down at some cars, blowing them up. Golden Yokai's rampage went on for a while, up until then some helicopters could be heard coming. Golden Yokai ignored the sounds and kept on going his rampage. Golden Yokai then shot out more golden bullets from mouth, before then turning around to hear the loud noise. Suddenly, a robot is being carried into battle by some helicopters; the robot does a flip in the air before doing a super hero landing; Golden Yokai then turned around and spotted it's opponent; it was Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin then landed down, standing up and getting into a battle pose. Golden Yokai then snarled and opened mouth, firing golden bullets directly at Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin slid to the left and charged forward, then jumping in the air and doing a front flip, connecting both of his hands together and slamming the hammerfist down onto Golden Yokai. Golden Yokai was hit but tanked the damage; Golden Yokai then roared and rammed against Tacit Ronin with it's horn, ramming like a rhino. Golden Yokai then rammed some more at Tacit Ronin, to which Tacit Ronin then dodged the kaiju, slamming its fist into the kaijus face, followed up with spinning around and kicking Golden Yokai in the face. Golden Yokai then shot some golden bullets down around Tacit Ronin's area, creating two buildings to explode near Tacit. Tacit Ronin felt the heat of the explosions, getting some slight dents from the debris. Tacit Ronin then slammed it's blades against Golden Yokai, to which Golden Yokai then sprayed poisonous gas from it's mouth, spraying around to ward off Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin charged through the gas and then punched Golden Yokai right in the face, slashing at Golden Yokai hard. Golden Yokai roared in agony and then Tacit Ronin stabbed one of its fang blades into one of Golden Yokai's shoulders. However, Golden Yokai's armored shell prevented the attack from doing too much damage and then he bashed against Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin then punched against Golden Yokai, causing Golden Yokai to roll over, to which Golden Yokai then retaliated by bashing his head against a building, sends a building flying at Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin was hit by the building, sliding back; Golden Yokai then burrowed underground... Only then for Golden Yokai to burst out from underground, tackling Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin then took out his fang blade and stabs it in-between the armored shells. Golden Yokai bashed and thrashed against Tacit Ronin, only for spin Golden Yokai and slam him down to the ground, prying at his armored shell. Golden Yokai thrashed against Tacit Ronin, but Tacit Ronin ignores the kicks, and then with all the might its robotic joints will allow, he ripped off a shell from Golden Yokai, gravely injuring the beast. Golden Yokai roared in agony and then staggered aways for a bit before then turning around and blasting it's golden bullets at Tacit Ronin, then charging like a mad animal against him, followed up by blasting it's poisonous gas at him. Tacit Ronin had the upper hand however and then stabbed its twin fang blades into the kaijus chest, narrowly missing its heart, following it up by finally finishing off Golden Yokai by brutally stabbing it through the chin; its blade coming out of the top of the kaijus head. Golden Yokai eyes then blacked out and then exploded, sending out flying golden bullets down to the ground and poisonous mist to rise, only then to fade away. Golden Yokai had been slain and Tacit Ronin was victorious, turning around and walking off, heading back to it's shatterdome. Abilities * Armored Shell: '''Golden Yokai had a very armored shell and was very durable, as it was capable of deflecting bullets and missiles and resistant to flames. * '''Poisonous Gas: '''Golden Yokai can spray a poisonous stream of gas from his mouth. * '''Golden Bullets: '''Golden Yokai can shoot golden bullets from his mouth. They are at missile strength. * '''Burrowing: '''Golden Yokai can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * '''Floodlights: Golden Yokai's eyes could shine like a car's headlights to see through the dark better. * 'Horn: '''Golden Yoaki has a very sharp horn around his mouth area that he can use to ram and tear against his foes. Trivia * Golden Yokai also appeared in the ''Majin Hunter Mitsurugi manga produced during the same time as the show in 1973. He looks very much the same, the only difference being he has two additional horns around his main horn. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Youkai Category:Aliens Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)